Muerdago
by cielphantomville
Summary: Para los buenos momentos, gratitud. Para los malos, mucha esperanza. Para cada día, una ilusión y un sueño. Y siempre, siempre, la alegría de tenerte. YAOI


El año pasado subí el fic de un **Regalo Especial** … y **Estrella de Navidad** Dios ya ha pasado un año… y creo que no estaría mal convertirlo en costumbre, eso de escribir fic por temporada del año. Y si sé que me estoy adelantando pero quiero salir de viaje y como han de suponer, escribir será lo último en mi cabeza.

Por lo tanto como obsequio, esperando que sea de su agrado este año les presento:

 **Muérdago**

 **Resumen**

Para los buenos momentos, gratitud.

Para los malos, mucha esperanza.

Para cada día, una ilusión y un sueño.

Y siempre, siempre, la alegría de tenerte.

 **Capitulo único.**

Jamie grito de alegría a un antes de que Jack terminara de hablar. Es decir, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber lo que seguía a aquella pregunta de:

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en noche buena?

Norte tenía muchísimo trabajo, pero los demás guardianes podían tomarse el día libre por lo que deseaban armar una cena en la cual Nicolas podría participar hasta un poco antes de medianoche, cuando por obvias razones abdicaría.

Y sí, suplicaría mucho para que su mamá lo dejara salir, pero valía la pena si podía pasar esa fecha tan especial con Jack.

Jack Frost por su parte sintió su estómago contraerse y henchirse al mismo tiempo cuando vio la alegría desbordante que Jamie demostró por su invitación. Estaba seguro que se debía a la excitación de estar en el taller de Norte, un lugar que a cualquier niño ilusionaría teniendo además como compañeros a los guardianes, es decir no es que la última luz estuviera celebrando el hecho de estar junto a él…

—Voy a pasar navidad con Jack Frost —grito Jamie corriendo a abrazar al albino por la cintura en un gesto genuino de entrega y cariño.

Jack no supo que sentir, ¿Jamie estaría consiente de lo mucho que significaba para él o lo que ese gesto le provocaba?

—¿Debo llevar algo? ¿Quizás regalos? —cuestiono el niño mientras su cabecita hacia planes. —¿Qué te gustaría recibir Jack?

—¡Eh! Bueno… cualquier cosa estará bien si… si viene de ti—respondió un poco cohibido.

Jamie abrió sus expresivos ojos color avellana cuan grandes eran. Habría sido su imaginación o Jack Frost se había sonrojado.

—Bien vendré por ti como a eso de las cuatro… y… ya. Nos vemos. —concluyo antes de salir volando a toda velocidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Había tartamudeado frente a Jamie? quería darse de topes contra la pared. ¿Qué estaría pensando el castaño? Quizás que era aún más inmaduro que él, que estaba nervioso porque había estado solo mucho tiempo y había olvido cómo comportarse con más personas a su alrededor, o que no estaba del todo a gusto con la idea de llevarlo…

Jack dio un resoplido molesto y sin entenderse ni a si mimo, se prometió que durante los días siguientes se dedicaría a su trabajo sin pensar en nada más.

Y así lo hizo. Creo ventiscas en varios parajes del globo terráqueo y por la forma en que la nieve cubrió ciertos puntos se diría que no volvería a nevar a menos que deseara enfrentar la furia de Conejo.

Por fin el calendario marco 24 de diciembre, muy temprano por la mañana Jack acudió al taller de Norte para prestar ayuda.

Se encontró con un bullicio sin igual, Yetis corrían de aquí a allá llevando los regalos, otros más con partes del trineo que necesitaban algún retoque de último minuto o simplemente decorando para la fiesta de esa noche.

Nicolás lo recibió con un enorme abrazo y una sonrisa resplandeciente. En el salón principal Hada, Conejo y Meme decoraban entre bromas y sonrisas.

Jack sintió un leve tamborileo en su pecho, noche buena y navidad, ¿hace cuánto que no sentía esa emoción de celebrar en compañía de seres queridos?

Conejo le dio un leve golpe en la nuca —Despierta, aún hay mucho por hacer—comento juguetón para atraer la atención de albino que por un segundo pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron veloces y sin darse cuenta ya era tiempo de ir por Jamie. Jack aviso que saldría y todos asintieron.

—Aún no se si fue buena idea dejar que lo invitara…—murmuro Hada viendo desaparecer en el cielo a Jack que volaba raudo como la briza.

—Jack a estado mucho tiempo solo y quien le devolvió un poco de paz y seguridad fue Jamie, es obvio que desee pasar tiempo con él. —afirmo Norte colocando una de sus enormes manos sobre el delicado hombro de la chica.

—Lo que yo temo es ¿que pasara cuando Jamie crezca y deje de creer? Jack parece muy apegado a él. Entiendo que lo que Jamie le obsequio cuando logro verlo fue irremplazable… un milagro, pero… —Conejo guardo silencio, sus orejas gachas demostraban lo mucho que le preocupaba el joven espíritu invernal.

—No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. —alego Norte intentando alegrarlos. —A final de cuentas lo que pase entre ellos y como termine su relación será en primer lugar decisión de Jack y Jamie y en segunda, si es que llegan a demostrar la valía de sus sentimientos, MiM. Nosotros solo podemos apoyarlos.

—¿Crees que MiM…?—cuestiono Hada ilusionada —pueda… le dé…

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros el guardián del asombro—lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que… —y miro al cielo—desde que tengo memoria, y estoy contando con mis recuerdos mortales, nunca he visto en los ojos de nadie un amor tan grande, limpio y profundo como el que siente Jack por ese niño.

Unos pasos atrás Meme se mantenía silente, solo escuchando cada palabra y la conclusión a la que llego Norte y se preguntaba ¿Jamie Bennett sabría corresponder a aquel amor?

[…]

Jamie se despidió de sus padres en la puerta, prometiéndoles que estaría mañana temprano en casa para pasar navidad con ellos y abrir los regalos.

Sophie disimuladamente, entre el abrazo de despedida que le dio a su hermano le encargo desearle feliz navidad a Conejo.

Jamie lo prometió, con una sonrisa y su mochila salió rumbo al parque bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y hermana.

—Jack—llamo apenas estar cerca del lago —Jack… —no es que le preocupara que Jack no se presentara, más bien era la emoción latente en todo su cuerpo lo que le hacía actuar con premura.

—¡Ey! —Exclamo Jack al escuchar al niño—Creí que estaba a tiempo… perdón si te hice esperar. —dijo Jack apenas tocar tierra.

Jamie sonrió y sin importarle nada se abrazó al helado guardián.

—De hecho es temprano—murmuro pegado contra el pecho del albino—pero no podía esperar más.

Jack como siempre había tardado para responder el gesto pero al final lo hizo, estrecho al chiquillo con fuerza y cariño sintiendo como el tibio calor del cuerpo de Jamie Bennett poco a poco le transmitía un sentimiento casi olvidado.

Permanecieron así, abrazados el uno al otro por un rato sin importarles la hora, el tiempo o el lugar, solo eran ellos y los sentimientos que llevaban a cuesta desde el mismo instante en que sus miradas clocaron, desde que por un milagro Jamie había logrado ver al guardián de la alegría.

—Te quiero —musito bajito el niño

—Yo también te quiero —respondió Jack de inmediato. Unos minutos más y Jaime al fin dio por finalizada la muestra de afecto. Jack carraspeo con la garganta. —Debemos irnos o comenzaran la celebración sin nosotros.

Con delicadeza Jack tomo a Jamie entre sus brazos.

Mientras volaba y siendo que la cabeza de Jamie descansaba en el recoveco que formaba su hombro y cuello, Jack podía percibir el aliento cálido del niño haciéndolo sentir una extraña sensación en la parte baja del vientre mientras su mente barajeaba la posibilidad de llevar al niño a otro lado en lugar de al taller de Norte y así pasar la primera navidad desde lo que paso con Pitch a solas con él.

¡¿Por qué quería estar a solas con Jamie?! Se preguntó e inmediatamente su mente le respondió: Porque si lo llevamos al taller voy a tener que compartirlo con todos, Jamie le sonreirá a Norte, Conejo, Hada y a Sadman… además de a todos los Yetis, duendes y Hadas bebe que se encuentren en su camino y…. y la lista era larga e interminable.

Al final Jack llevo a Jamie al taller. Los demás guardianes terminaban los últimos preparativos y ambos se sumaron para ayudar.

[…]

—Creí que yo era la única niña en este lugar—dijo la voz de una chica más o menos de la edad de Jamie atrayendo la atención de este, quien en ese momento se encontraba sujetando una charola con galletas cuyo destino era la sala principal.

—Bueno, en primer lugar son un niño—comento Jamie un tanto apenado por el escrutinio de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban de forma inquisidora.

Ella le sonrió ante el comentario, cierto, era un niño y uno muy lindo cabe decir. Era con un animalito tierno con eso enormes ojos color avellana que brillaban cual estrellas y la piel blanca que se notaba a todas luces, suave como la seda.

¿Hacia cuanto que no veía a un niño? Se preguntó Katherine, sin duda una eternidad.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —Ella sujeto juguetonamente la otra parte de la charola para estar más cerca del chico. Con agrado sintió la fragancia que despedía, caramelo y galleta inundaron sus narices.

—Jamie —titubeo un poco por la cercanía —Jamie Bennett —se presentó con una sonrisa amable y un tanto nervioso.

—¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? Es que a pesar de ser el taller de Norte, nunca he visto más niños aparte de mí.

—Jack… Jack Frost me ha invitado a la cena de navidad —contesto dando un paso atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Katherine sonrió complacida al escucharlo, al fin conocería al guardián de la alegría. Había escuchado a Nicolas hablar un sinfín de halagos, pero hasta ahora jamás había logrado verlo, cuanto menos hablar con él y tenía mucha, pero mucha curiosidad en ver cómo era el espíritu más joven.

Aunque….

Si Jamie Bennett había logrado estar para esa festividad significaba que era un niño especial, con un centro que quizá a la larga lo convertiría en un espíritu.

—¿Y… dime Jamie… como conociste a Jack Frost?

Jamie sonrió con un resplandor sin igual, tan así que embeleso a la chica frente a él, y con una actitud desinhibida comenzó a relatar la batalla contra Pitch.

Al terminar la historia Katherine no lo podía creer, tenía delante de si a la última luz. El niño que les dio la victoria a los guardianes con su fe. Y no solo eso, sino que rea lindísimo.

—¿Cuándo te iras? —pregunto muy interesada.

—Mañana temprano, mi hermana me espera para abrir los regalos de navidad —contesto Jamie completamente ajeno al interés que ella demostraba.

—¿Por qué no viajas con Norte? Él podría… —ofreció Katherine, pensando que Jamie se entusiasmaría con la idea sin embargo…

—Quiero estar con Jack —respondió llano y plano.

[…]

La cena dio inicio a eso de las ocho de la noche. Jamie se encontraba sentado junto a Jack y este le susurraba al oído cualquier ocurrencia que pensara haría reír al niño. Quería que Jamie estuviera cómodo, a gusto entre ellos y al parecer no era el único pues Conejo le hablaba constantemente preguntándole cosas para que su invitado en ningún momento se sintiera excluido de la conversación. Y sonrió tiernamente cuando el niño le deseo felices fiestas de parte de su hermana Shopie.

—Tal vez el año que viene ella también pueda venir —propuso Jack con entusiasmo y Conejo lo miro agradecido apoyando de inmediato la moción.

Hada también contribuía al ambiente ameno mientras soltaba pequeñas indirectas a Jack para que, de algún modo, se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos por Jamie iban quizás un poco más allá del deber de aun guardián para con los niños.

—¿Jack te has dado cuenta de que Jamie sigue teniendo la misma estatura?

—¿De qué hablas? Él ha crecido tres punto cinco centímetros—contesto con seguridad el guardián de la alegría —No es la gran cosa pero en el futuro…

Norte soltó a reír escuchando el tácita afirmación de Jack, al ver las mejillas sonrosadas del albino porque acaba de darse cuenta de la gran atención que ponía en todo lo referente a la última luz y ¡Vaya! que debería estar sintiendo vergüenza para que aun siendo un espíritu invernal se le notara el sonrojo.

Katherine solo observaba atenta la interacción entre Jamie y Jack. Había algo raro con ellos, un algo que no sabía identificar y que al parecer para los demás guardianes estaba claro como él agua.

Con disimulo se acercó al niño. —Jamie. ¿Quieres conocer el trineo de Norte? —le pregunto ella susurrando cerca de su oído, deseando incentivar la curiosidad del niño y alejarlo un rato de aquel bullicio.

Jamie la miro y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo antes de que una fría mano tomara la suya para jalarlo en otra dirección.

—Ven Jamie quiero mostrarte algo —pidió Jack sin soltar la pequeña y cálida mano.

Jamie no lo dudo y camino junto a Jack dejando a Katherine desilusionada.

Mientras avanzaban, Jack tomo una chaqueta abrigadora y envolvió con ella al niño. —Creo que esto te será útil —arguyo con una sonrisa tierna al tiempo en que enroscaba una bufanda en el cuello de Jamie.

Una vez bien abrigado Jack volvió, como horas atrás, a tomar a Jamie entre sus brazo en una pose que solo sería descrita como de recién casados. Con forme se elevaban el aire era un más helado y el castaño tiritaba levemente a pesar de estar bien abrigado.

—Jamie—llamo dulcemente Jack dejando que su frio aliento chocara contra al glóbulo de la oreja del niño haciéndolo estremecer —Jamie, mira…

Jamie giro la cabeza para toparse con un espectáculo como el que nunca antes imagino. Los colores, azul, violetas, rosas y dorados se mesclaban pintando el cielo.

—Es una aurora boreal—gimo extasiado Jamie extendiendo la mano en busca de rozar con sus dedos el espectáculo natural que se mostraba para su deleite.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso Jack

Y solo para sus adentros Jack pensó que el reflejo de aquellos colores en los ojos del niño era aún mejor la aurora en sí misma. Jamie era aún más hermoso y cautivador.

Por eso y solo impulsado por su instinto se inclinó para de forma casta depositar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de su luz.

Jamie quedo atónito ante la acción del guardián, luego una idea lo asalto y desvió su mirada.

—Jamie yo… —dijo Jack en un intento de disculparse, lo había hecho sin pensar y aunque en realidad no estaba arrepentido lo que menos deseaba era incomodar a Jamie.

—¿Yo soy el único al que le has regalo un beso? —pregunto interrumpiendo al guardián

—Sí —respondió rotundo, quizá había estado mal su acción pero ante todo él creía que sincerarse era mejor que mentirle, las mentiras solo conducían a más mentiras y dolor.

—¿y seré el único a cual beses?

Jack sintió un hueco en el estómago, esa no era la reacción que vislumbro en el principio, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera buena porque Jamie seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí—contesto seguro de sí mismo. —Tú eres especial Jamie.

Y entonces y solo entonces el niño lo miro de frente, sus bonitos ojos color avellana tenían un sentimiento más allá de lo que se pudiera describir, era alegría, eran sueños, magia, fe, anhelo, asombro, luz, esperanza y amor… mucho amor.

—Te quiero Jack —confeso el niño apretando más su abrazo.

Con un leve tiritar de en su cuerpo acerco su rostro al de Jack y con toda aquella inocencia e inexperiencia que cargaba a cuestas deposito un tímido beso casi en la comisura de los labios del albino.

Jack por su parte con ese gesto sintió por primera vez en casi trecientos años a su corazón latir.

No hubo más porque ninguno de los dos protagonistas sabía o comprendía lo que sus propios deseos les exigían pero tampoco había prisa, con el tiempo y la interacción poco a poco ellos irían descubriendo el verdadero nombre de aquel sentimiento que se apodero de sus mentes y corazones desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos se encontraron en ese mágico momento en que Jack escucho su nombre siendo pronunciado por Jamie Bennett.

En silencio regresaron al taller de Norte, para entonces el dueño ya había partido para cumplir con su misión. En la sala principal Conejo, Hada y Sadman platicaban animadamente.

Sadman los miro a los dos y solo con ver al niño supo la respuesta a la pregunta que se formuló hacia algunas horas. ¿Si Jamie Bennett sabría corresponder al amor de Jack? Era afirmativa. La última luz destellaba debido, no a su creencia en los guardianas, sino al amor que le profesaba a Jack Frost.

—¡Están bajo el Muérdago! —Exclamo Hada casi dando brinquitos de emoción.

Sadman sonrió y sin dudarlo dibujo con su arena la acción que debían hacer.

Jack y Jamie se miraron, acaban de compartir un beso… pero fue un beso en la mejilla y… y ¿estarían cometiendo un agravio si no seguían la tradición?

—No lo hagas si no es un amor sincero y profundo —sentencio con voz firme Conejo. —Después de todo, un beso bajo el muérdago significa eso.

Jamie bajo la cabeza, porque una cosa era que Jack dijera que lo quería y otra muy diferente era mostrar frente a sus compañeros que su sentir era real y verdadero.

Las manos frías del guardián tomaron los delicados hombros del niño.

Hada contuvo una exclamación llevándose las manos a la boca para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de ella.

Conejo jadeo e intento detener lo que ocurrió casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Katherine quien hasta ese momento regresaba de ir a quien sabe dónde, se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par ante lo que se encontró.

Y Sadman, Meme lanzo mini fuegos artificiales para embellecer y celebrar el comienzo de una relación que haría historia. Un amor que traspasaría barreras y se convertiría en leyenda.

Por su parte Jack estaba lejos de todo y de todos. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de su luz una descarga de deseo y de placer lo asalto con una fuerza tan poderosa que todo a su alrededor desapareció dejando solo a Jamie Bennett.

Desde que despertó siendo un espíritu jamas, nunca percibió sus emociones y sentidos tan vivos, tan despiertos como en ese momento. Era como si la misma llama que era la existencia de Jamie lo cubriera devolviéndolo vida.

El tibio calor de Jamie era una adicción a la que aceptaba estar sujeto con gusto. Lo quería a él, para él. Porque moriría, desaparecería en el instante de perderlo. No soportaría volver a estar solo, y eso era completamente independiente a que ahora tuviera miles de creyentes, porque el único que importaba era Jamie.

Jamie. Jamie… de ahora en adelante todo él le pertenecía a ese niño de ojos de sol.

Jamie dio un jadeo separando sus labios de los de Jack, en una desesperada bocanada de aire, su respiración agitada y esa mirada vidriosa fueron una visión que Jack jamás olvidaría.

Con delicadez tomo el rostro del niño para juntar en un gesto de cariño sincero sus frentes.

—Te quiero. Te quiero… —musito con una firmeza tal que el pequeño corazón Jamie bombeo enloquecido.

—Yo también te quiero Jack.

Norte encontraría muchos cambios a su regreso y por sobre todo tendría que sentarse a dialogar largo y tendido con Jack acerca de las abejas y las flores… más bien a las abejas que les gustan las abejas y por qué las abejas bebes no pueden ser besadas de aquella manera tan intensa.

Fin.

Feliz navidad y un próspero año 2016…

Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y sus sueños se hagan realidad. Porque los anhelos son para cumplirse.

Nos leemos el siguiente año.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
